Lithography manufacturability verification techniques have helped to improved mash designs and throughput of microcircuit production to some extend. However, as greater demands have been placed on semiconductor manufacturers to lower production costs and further increase throughput, while at the same time moving toward ever smaller feature dimension requirements, it is recognized that a new and improved LMV technique would be highly desirable.